An electronic device may include various types of display devices. The use of a display device makes it possible to realize various functions of the electronic device. However, to realize an electronic device with a reduced thickness and weight or an improvement in portability thereof, an appearance and usage pattern of an electronic device becomes simple.
In an electronic device of the related art, a hinge (e.g., biaxial hinges) is used to connect two display units to each other. However, the presence of the hinge leads to an increase in thickness of the electronic device, when the electronic device with the two display units is folded.
In addition, the presence of the hinge has served as one of technical limitations in designing such electronic devices.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device capable of maintaining an angle between two display units at a certain angle, without any hinge structure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.